The Plaid Empire: A Slighty Psychotic Epic
by AlmightyIshboo
Summary: Based on the Jade Empire Xbox game. Not for those who do not enjoy randomosity and insanity. Or musing over random things like the properties of a dilapitaded emu...
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, writing yet another parody for a random video game which I wasted hours of my life on to complete. Ready or not, here comes the story!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SUPER PSYCHO KITTY ATTACK!" shouted the young woman as she leapt into the air and slashed the claws protruding from her hands down towards her opponent. The man yelped and barely managed to block the blow, the force from it sending him flying backwards. The woman was after him in a second, deftly pinning the man to the ground. He panted as he yelled out,

"Okay okay! You win all ready! Get off of me, Rylenthia!" The woman who bore said name narrowed her eyes down at her opponent. She puffed out her lower lip and asked in a whiney voice,

"How do I know you're not just going to attack me when I let you up, Woo-Woo?" Jing Woo rolled his eyes and sighed before replying. He shifted slightly and said slowly,

"I won't attack you, I promise." Rylenthia seemed to consider this, cupping her hand to her chin in thought. She blinked and finally got off of Jing Woo and proceeded to break-dance, all the while yelling out,

"WHOO HOO! I AM THE MIGHTY KITTY MONSTER OF DEATH! ALL TREMBLE IN FEAR AT MY AMAZING BREAK-DANCING SKILLS, WHICH ARE FAR SUPERIOR TO GAO-GAO'S BREAK-DANCING SKILLS!" Jing Woo chuckled lightly as he pushed himself up. For all of the senior student's insanity, she was actually quite good at fighting. Damn good in fact. He glanced over towards the building where Master Li lived, smiling as he saw the Master looking at Rylenthia.

"Hey, Ren? Master Li is watching you." Woo said quietly, motioning towards the Master. Rylenthia stopped dancing and stared over at Li, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. Her jaw dropped and the Master wisely decided to retreat to the safety of his abode. Rylenthia let out a strangled screech and yelled out,

"AHHHHH! MY AWESOME BREAK-DANCING SKILLS WERE OBSERVED BY MASTER LI-LA-LOO! YOU KNOW WHAT **_THAT_** MEANS DON'T YOU!" She then whirled around and jabbed Jing Woo in his stomach with one of her fingers, a wild look in her eyes. Woo backed away slightly, looking around nervously.

"Uhh…no. What does it mean?" he replied, hoping Rylenthia wasn't about to temporarily lose whatever sanity she had left. The last time that had happened, it took the whole school, including Master Li and Smiling Mountain, to restrain her. In the time that it took to stop her wild attack however, she had utterly destroyed several buildings around the training area. As far as Woo knew, Rylenthia was still paying off the damages. Woo was brought out of his musing by Rylenthia hissing,

"It means that he will begin break-dancing and steal my awesome title of 'Da Bestest Break-Dancer Around'!" The thought of the old Master break-dancing was too much for Jing Woo to handle. He snorted, than began to laugh, further distressing the young woman. Her eyes began to water and her lip started trembling. Jing Woo forced himself to stop laughing, and he put a hand on Rylenthia's shoulder. He grinned at her and said,

"Don't worry Rylenthia, Master Li wouldn't do that to you. He was just admiring your skills." Rylenthia's eyes lit up and she cocked her head to a side, staring at Jing Woo.

"You sure?" she asked. Jing Woo nodded in answer and began to walk out of the training ring. Before he could get out, he was tackled from behind as Rylenthia launched herself at the younger student and gave him a crushing bear hug.

"Woo-Woo is nice! I'll spar with you again if you want, as a way to thank you!" Rylenthia offered as she released Jing Woo. He paled and stood up, shaking his head. Rylenthia seemed hurt by this refusal, and gave Woo a withering glare. He cringed and managed to stammer out,

"Uhhh, I can't spar with you because you have to go see Master Li. He wanted to talk to you…" Rylenthia blinked and stared over at Master Li's house. After a moment's thought, she trotted briskly over towards the building. She waved cheerfully at several students as she passed them, smiling with delight as they waved back at her instead of holding up one of their fingers at her as Gao the Lesser generally did. Rylenthia had yet to figure out the meaning behind such a gesture, as no one at the school was willing to tell her. When she had finally asked Gao what it meant, he had only smirked and walked off, obviously happy that he knew something she didn't.

"Typical!" she heard someone mutter. She snapped her head up to see who had managed to approach her without her knowledge, and felt the top of her head slam into something rather hard. She let out a yelp of pain and leapt several feet away, rubbing her head with vigor. Rylenthia glared up to see what the offending object was that dared harm her skull and spotted Gao the Lesser standing there rubbing his chin, a scowl upon his face.

"Great, out of all the people to run into, I have to run into you," Gao snarled, glaring at Rylenthia. When she didn't reply, he scowled and continued,

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" There was still no reply from the woman. Gao growled and stalked towards Rylenthia, his eyes promising murder.

"REPLY, DAMN IT!" Gao yelled. Rylenthia blinked, stared directly into Gao's eyes, and then stated,

"You are a very ugly man." The manner at which she said this last thing suggested that she had very recently figured this bit of knowledge out and was anxious to share it with the rest of the world. Gao's jaw dropped at her audacity. Rylenthia giggled at the look upon Gao's face and strode past him, patting him on the shoulder as she did so.

"Don't worry! Beauty is only skin deep, Gao-Gao!" Rylenthia said encouragingly, then paused and seemed to ponder something. She blinked and continued,

"Well I guess in that case you would have about as much appeal as a disfigured wombat." She shrugged and cheerfully skipped up the steps that lead to Master Li's house, Gao staring after her. He could hardly believe his ears, no one DARED to call him ugly unless they wanted a sudden and rather tragic end to their life. Yet that…that…_IDIOT_ had not only insulted him once, she had done so twice!

"Oooooh she'll pay…she and all the rest of you pathetic FOOLS! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" Gao yelled out, earning himself some startled glances from the surrounding students. They averted their eyes abruptly as he glared towards them, and they proceeded to act as if Gao the Lesser did not exist.

Gao began to storm off, thinking to himself. Most people thought of Rylenthia as a beautiful, if crazy, young woman. For one odd reason or another, Rylenthia could only be seen in light purple clothing. The outfit she usually wore consisted of a light purple top, the sleeves extending to her elbows. Small ribbons of periwinkle silk trailed off of the shoulder area of this top, flying behind her like small banners whenever she walked. Whatever purpose those things served in battle was the object of many debates for the students, although Gao thought she just had them because she thought they were pretty.

Her leggings were, you guessed it, light purple and cut off at her knees. They had intricate patterns swirling all along them that came together to form a phoenix with its wings outstretched. Her shoes were simple sandals, a gift from the cobbler upon her twentieth birthday. Gao's eyes narrowed, _HE_ hadn't gotten any presents from any of the villagers, yet Rylenthia had gifts showered upon her. This, of course, pissed Gao off something fierce.

When Gao had first arrived in Two Rivers, he had immediately spotted Rylenthia and had, for a while, pondered on the question of whether or not to woo her. As soon as he saw her lunacy as well as her skill, he had lost all interest in her. He had no need for a wife that might be able to surpass him in skill.

Dawn Star was the next logical choice, as she was beautiful as well as slightly weaker than he himself. Yet, all his advances on the young woman had been in vain. Nothing seemed to impress the young woman, which left Gao annoyed and confused. Most of the time he had to just merely mention his vast collection of wealth and he had girls lining up to see him. His eyes narrowed in anger, the peasants here were far too arrogant for their own good. (A/N: I detect a hint of irony here…).

Gao blinked as a younger student ran past him, a panicked look in his eyes. "What is going on?" Gao the Lesser asked. The student stopped long enough to yell out something about bandits before taking off again, charging straight for the building that housed Master Li. Gao shrugged and found himself walking towards the garden that Dawn Star had planted. Maybe this time she would actually give him a favorable response…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After leaving Gao behind, Rylenthia had dove into Master Li's building, ducking behind whatever could provide shelter from being spotted. Right now she was squatting behind a giant pot that held a plant, looking through the leaves of said plant. She grinned evilly to herself and launched herself out from behind the pot and attempted to tackle the passing Master Li.

"MASTER LI-LA-LOO!" she shouted happily, blinking to herself as she saw the older man deftly dodge out of the way of her path with practiced ease. She squealed and managed to land on her feet instead of her head and glared up at the smirking Master.

"No fair! No dodging allowed!" she whined, scowling. Master Li rose an eyebrow down at her and pointed out calmly,

"If I wasn't allowed to dodge, you would've tackled me long ago." Rylenthia digested this piece of knowledge and nodded. She stood up and asked,

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Master Li motioned for her to follow him and began to walk off. She trotted cheerfully behind him, humming softly to herself. They entered the unofficial conference room and both sat down across from one another. Master Li regarded his student and took a breath to steady himself as he prepared to tell her things he had kept secret from her for the twenty years of her life. He looked her square in the eye and said,

"I now believe you are old enough to know your origin…in other words, where you came from." He added the last part hastily as he saw Rylenthia give him a confused look as he had said 'origin'. No doubt she was would have made some comment about whether he or not he meant the musical instrument or the intestines and whatnot inside of her body. He sighed and thought, '_Just how am I going to explain this to her so she will understand?_'. After a few seconds of thought, he began again. "Now listen to me very carefully. You are…"

The next second, a younger student burst into the room. Rylenthia screamed out something about 'stalkers' and deftly tackled the student. Master Li quickly grabbed Rylenthia and forced her off of the younger student. She scowled and proceeded to sulk in a corner of the room, glaring at the wall dejectedly. Master Li rolled his eyes and regarded the younger student,

"What happened?" he asked. The student looked up at the Master and replied breathlessly,

"Bandits…at the beach. Kia Min was injured, the bandits will attack Two Rivers soon…" Master Li blinked and looked over at Rylenthia who was mumbling to herself sulkily. He scowled and said,

"Rylenthia, you need to go to the beach and help stop the bandits. I must attend to my fallen student. Take Dawn Star with you, and be sure to stop by Gujin's shop to get a weapon I have left in his safe-keeping. Now go!" With that, he grabbed Rylenthia by the collar of her shirt and tossed her outside of the building.

Rylenthia landed on her hands and knees, looking around confusedly. One minute she was having a rather nice conversation with the wall, and the next she was outside. She stood up and dusted herself off, trying to remember the things that Master Li had been telling her. She grinned to herself happily as she remembered she was supposed to find Dawn Star and Gujin and after that was done, go beat up some bad-bad bandits. She began to skip off towards Dawn Star's garden, hoping her best friend would be there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And there you have it, the first chapter. It was rather fun to write, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time then…


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewers! Yay! That makes my life happy. When life is happy, I am happy.

Replies to Reviewers:

Dragon Scales 13: Yes yes, she is insane. I can't wait until they meet up with Kang…it's going to be fun when he joins the party ((evil grin))

TheSting: Thank you! I enjoy writing, it is a very fun thing to do…if it weren't, this story wouldn't have come into being. Make sure you update your own story soon, or I will send Rylenthia after you

EvilEatingSanta: Hewwo Sista Cappie! You know, you _could_ just tell me what you think of my story when I give it to you at home…but this works too I suppose…Hope your writer's block goes away…I miss my Albel…

Lady D 10290: Heh, I loved the ribbons. They made me joyful as I saw them fly out behind my character as I ran around. Hmm…my little sister pointed out that maybe they're used to give the enemies paper cuts…in their eyes… O.o;

Anyway, it's going to be especially fun with Kang and Zu…mostly because Ren is going to come up with a nickname for Zu that he will absolutely despise…muahaha just you wait and see.

Brittany: Super Psycho Kitty Attack is fun. I use it often on my little brother whenever he pesters me for the computer. He usually runs away after I shout, "SUPER!" Fun times that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What's wrong Dawn Star? Are you afraid that Master Li might find out?" Gao asked, giving Dawn Star an impatient look. Things had, once again, not gone well between the two. Dawn Star seemed to insist on being difficult to impress every time he talked to her. The young woman glared at him, rolling her eyes and muttering,

"Bandits are about to attack Twin Rivers and you chose this time to try to woo me. How very like you." Gao scowled and let out an exasperated noise before saying,

"I could buy the ground out from underneath you. Hell, if I wanted to, I could probably buy this whole damn school." Dawn Star snorted and shrugged.

"Flaunting your…_father's _undeserved wealth doesn't impress me. It only serves to push me further away." She said, raising an eyebrow. Gao's eyes narrowed in anger as he realized the implication within her words. '_Hmph. I have plenty of silver myself, no matter that it DOES come from my father…_' he thought sulkily. He was about to reply when he heard someone screech out,

"GAO-GAO! YOU LEFT YOUR GUARD DOWN!" The next second he found his face planted firmly in the fertilizer Dawn Star had been spreading on her plants. He sputtered and attempted to push himself up, only to find out there was a certain _someone_ sitting upon his back. Gao let out a strangled snarl and hissed out,

"Get off of me Rylenthia, NOW!" He heard Dawn Star chuckle and then remark,

"Do me a favor Rylenthia, and stay there for a while." Gao twitched slightly and yelled out,

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Rylenthia let out a confused sound and looked from Dawn Star to Gao. She puffed out her lower lip and cocked her head to a side, a very distant look upon her face. The senior student smacked her lips a couple of times, and then asked,

"Stop confusing me. Do I get off or stay on?" Both Dawn Star and Gao yelled out at the same time, causing Rylenthia to cover her ears. She glared at the two and said,

"No yelling! It hurts my ears!" Dawn Star smiled and waved her hand, saying,

"Oh go ahead and get off of Gao. We have more important matters to worry about right now then wounding his pride." Rylenthia happily obliged to this request and stared at Gao as he stood up. She clucked her tongue then asked in a confused manner,

"How come Gao-Gao likes to eat animal poo?" Dawn Star snorted, Gao merely glared at her, unable to do anything else at this point. He turned stiffly and stormed off towards the school, to wash up before fighting the bandits.

Dawn Star watched Gao leave, relief written in every feature of her face. She grinned over at Rylenthia who was still trying to figure out why Gao developed a sudden attraction to animal waste. She patted her best friend on the shoulder and said,

"Hey, thanks for driving Gao away. Shall we head to the town now? Bandits might have all ready arrived." Rylenthia looked up at Dawn Star, blinked then nodded. She then skipped off towards the gate that led to Twin Rivers. Dawn Star chuckled and followed Rylenthia, anxious to see how her friend would respond to the bandit threat.

Dawn Star frowned lightly, hoping it wouldn't end in another one of Rylenthia's sudden losses in sanity. Rylenthia was quite scary when she got into the mood, tearing through her enemies as if they were stationary lumps of meat. Luckily, it had only happened around two and a half times. She had started to go insane one time, but Master Li had managed to snap her out of it by giving her a stuffed bear. Where the old Master had acquired this toy was unknown to everyone as he wasn't willing to tell them.

'_Hmph…maybe if Gao had seen Rylenthia when she gets serious, he would respect her and me more…_' Dawn Star thought to herself dejectedly. Gao's arrogance was…annoying to say the very least. Dawn Star was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Rylenthia screech out,

"AHHHH! BAD BANDIT PEOPLES! THEY KILLED A FRIEND! YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE!" The next second Rylenthia had launched herself at one of the two bandits, her claws extended, ready to rend and tear. Dawn Star quickly unsheathed her long sword she had received from Gujin and held it in front of her just in time to block the other bandit's attack. She gritted her teeth and pushed the bandit slowly backwards, retracted her sword and stabbed the surprised outlaw through his stomach.

As the bandit fell to the ground, Dawn Star whirled around to see how Rylenthia was fairing. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Rylenthia repeatedly kicking the dead body of the bandit she had recently disposed of. She pulled out a cloth and began to clean her sword as she walked over to her friend. Dawn Star tapped Rylenthia lightly on the shoulder and said quietly,

"Give it a rest. He's dead all ready." Rylenthia's eyes widened, as if this was news to her. She glanced down at the body and let out a frightened squeal before hiding behind Dawn Star. The senior student glanced cautiously over Dawn Star's shoulder and scowled down at the body, shaking her fist at it,

"By golly if you were dead, why didn't you tell me?" she chided. The body made no moves to respond, so Rylenthia shrugged and began to trot up the stairs that led to Gujin's shop. Dawn Star smiled and followed her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_DAMN HER!'_ Gao thought as he strode through the school yard as quickly as humanely possible. This did not prevent him from being seen however, he soon found himself being pointed at, smiles hidden behind the students' hands. He threw the doors open to his small house and quickly shut it behind him.

'_That's it. I'm going to kill Rylenthia._' Gao decided as he began to wash his face clean of animal waste. He began to ponder a way he could possibly kill Rylenthia and make it look like an accident.

'_Hmm…perhaps if it were to happen during a challenge fight…I, "accidentally" use more force than is necessary, resulting in our senior student's **unfortunate** death. I probably would be expelled from this school, but who the hell cares? I certainly don't. I'm certain that my father won't be too thrilled with Master Li's decision to expel me, if it comes to that. If that happens, I'll have my revenge upon both Rylenthia and Master Li._'

With that sorted out, Gao briskly left his house and began jogging towards the village to help in the fight against the bandits. '_I'll be damned if I let Rylenthia take all the credit for this. She will not be the only shining star._' Gao vowed to himself silently as he left the school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dawn Star? I have a question." Rylenthia stated, looking back at her best friend. The two were currently running towards the beach, as Rylenthia had decided to take the long sword, Fortune's Favorite, from Gujin over the staff. Dawn Star blinked and looked at Rylenthia before saying,

"What? What's your question?" Rylenthia stopped running, Dawn Star doing so as well. The senior student stared directly into Dawn Star's eyes then asked,

"What kind of name is Dawn Star anyway? It sounds like some kind of freaking laundry detergent!" Dawn Star's jaw dropped slightly as she regarded the quizzical young woman before her. She opened and closed her mouth, then finally managed to ask,

"What the hell is 'laundry detergent'?" Rylenthia pondered over this question, shrugged and began running again. Dawn Star ran to keep up as Rylenthia said cheerfully,

"I dunno. But that's what your name sounds like." Dawn Star rolled her eyes and scowled, refusing to respond to that. They began to near the beach, Rylenthia made that very clear by shouting out,

"WE ARE HERE!" She blinked as she felt something warm, wet, and solid hit her shoulder. Glancing down, she spotted what looked like some section of someone else's torso. Rylenthia let out a strangled screech and flicked the chunk off of herself, hiding behind a rock afterwards. She glared towards a ship harbored in the bay and yelled out,

"BAD BAD BAD! NO BLOWING UP PEOPLES! IT'S NOT FUN! IT MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP AND BE SAD!" A man wearing robes who was standing on the boat blinked, and squinted down towards the beach. He spotted eyes peeking out from behind a rock, and a young woman looking at him with utter disgust. He snorted and said, "More pitiful peasants to deal with? No matter. Men! See to it that they suffer before they die."

As the bandits moved to obey, Rylenthia hopped out from behind her rock, extending her claws. Dawn Star unsheathed her long sword and held it in front of her, ready for the bandits to come. When the bandits came within striking distance, both the women attacked. Dawn Star faced off against two bandits while Rylenthia had four bandits to deal with. '_Apparently they see her as the bigger threat._' Dawn Star thought to herself as she felled one of the bandits. '_Oh well, less blood-spill for me then._' Not that she was too put out by this turn of events. She only killed when it was absolutely necessary.

Dawn Star blinked as she heard a cracking boom, and quickly glanced over to see two of the ship's cannons smoking. "CANNON FIRE! LOOK OUT!" she shouted and dove to the side, wincing as she heard the bandit she was fighting didn't get out of the way fast enough. '_Might as well go help Rylenthia then…_' she thought, jogging over to aid her friend.

Rylenthia's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw a large round metallic object shoot towards her. Yelling out a declaration of denial, she quickly scrambled out of the cannonball's path. She felt the ground next to her shake and glanced over to see that out of the four bandits she had been fighting, only one and a half remained.

"Ewww…" she said as she stood up, glancing over at Dawn Star approached. The other woman paled as she saw this gory sight and nodded slightly, holding her hand in front of her mouth. '_Eww indeed._' Dawn Star thought, willing herself not to throw up.

With that observation out of the way, Rylenthia continued her fight with the remaining bandit, singing the unofficial schools fight song (which she had made up) as she did so.

The sorcerer aboard the ship watched in a mixture of confusion and anger as the bandits were repeatedly destroyed by the two women on the beach. They seemed to be able to dodge every cannonball shot at them, the shot hitting more of his men instead of the intended targets. He slapped himself in the forehead as the one wearing light purple wheeled back and poked one of the bandits in the eyes, temporarily blinding the man. He was quickly finished off by the other woman.

When all the bandits lay dead, the sorcerer mused aloud to himself,

"Hmm your skill warrants more than this pathetic village should contain. An anomaly perhaps…or a sign of who I am looking for." The girl in light purple cocked her head to a side and asked,

"What's an anomaly? Is it a bird? I'm not a bird. See? No wings!" she then held up her arms to further back up her point. Her partner just rolled her eyes.

'_Great. My men were defeated by an idiot._' The sorcerer thought to himself. He decided to completely ignore the idiotic woman and said,

"A further test is needed. Let's see how you handle this!" After saying this, he summoned up several spirits. Then, for dramatic purposes, he cast a spell to make the sky darken. He then sat back and awaited the outcome of this next battle.

Rylenthia blinked as she spotted the spirits. She pointed directly at one and yelled out,

"YOU'RE A GHOST! DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Dawn Star glared at Rylenthia and said,

"Oh for goodness sakes Rylenthia! Just fight the damn things!" Rylenthia turned and gave Dawn Star a depressed look before doing as she was bid, and Dawn Star immediately regretted her words. '_It isn't fair for me to take out all my frustration on her…so what if she always points out the obvious? She's rather proud of herself when she does so…_' she thought before engaging one of the spirits in combat.

Dawn Star narrowed her eyes and focused her chi directly upon her weapon, to be able to further damage the spirit. While she _was_ able to hit the spirit as if it were a creature of the living, she would rather the fight be done with sooner rather than later. She sliced her long sword downwards towards the spirit in a crescent arc, slicing down across the spirit's chest. It moaned in pain, and Dawn Star couldn't help but shiver in response. '_They should never have been forced to do this man's bidding. They need rest, not servitude!'_ Dawn Star thought as she ended the spirit's suffering.

As the spirit was dispersed, Dawn Star glanced over to see how Rylenthia was fairing. She paled a bit as she saw the senior student glaring at the sorcerer who was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Impressive! Clearly I had underestimated the power of this village. It'll be torn asunder, whatever you are hiding will be mine!" The sorcerer stated. Rylenthia scowled and stuck her tongue out at the man,

"You're a big bad evil man and I hope when you die you come back as a slug so I can squish you when I leap into a pile of leaves!" she retorted (A/N: Has that happened to anyone other than me? I leap into a pile of leaves in the autumn…and there are tons of evil slugs there, some squished and some…not…I hate slugs). The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at her and said,

"Riiiiight. Unfortunately for you, I will not be the one to die today. It's you who will die." The next second there was a rather marvelous explosion and all three people on the beach glanced over at the ship to see it splitting in two. Rylenthia had a look of awe upon her face as she waved goodbye to the ship as it sank beneath the surface.

"Well done my student, but I cannot risk you against an opponent like this, not yet." Master Li remarked from behind Rylenthia. She yelped and whirled on the older man, grabbing him by the shirt,

"NO SNEAKING UP ON ME! IT'S RUDE AND MAKES MY HEART GO 'BLIP'!" she hollered, shaking him as she did so. Master Li scowled and pushed Rylenthia away from him and faced the sorcerer.

"So here you are. We expected an army, not an array of peasants. Layers upon layers, ever the strategist." The sorcerer remarked, shifting slowly into a fighting stance.

"Your search is over assassin! No one will hear of your success however, I will make sure of that." Master Li said, unleashing an array of blows that left the sorcerer dead within a few seconds. He turned to face Rylenthia and Dawn Star, who both had stunned expressions across their faces. Before he could even utter a single syllable, Rylenthia cried out,

"Master Li-La-Loo is fast! Maybe he should compete in races or something! Surely he would win!" Dawn Star started giggling as Master Li rolled his eyes. He coughed lightly and said,

"Yes well, you have done well in fighting the bandits. I'm proud of you both. You fought your first spirit opponents much sooner than I had expected though. Rylenthia, talk to Dawn Star and she'll explain to you the nature of spirits…or at least she'll _try_ to explain it. Meet me back at the school when you are ready, I have much to tell you." With that, Master Li walked off.

Rylenthia blinked and turned to face Dawn Star, a little confused and amused when she saw her friend blanch and shake her head, muttering out something about how she "didn't know much about these types of spirits" and therefore couldn't be of much use. Rylenthia shrugged and began to trot off back towards the school, Dawn Star following.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As I forgot to put this on the first chapter, I shall put it up now.

I don't own Jade Empire at all. Literally. I rent it from my local video store. With luck, however, I should receive it for my birthday present this coming week since my big sister stole my original birthday date for her graduation party. Not that I'm complaining…I get my presents a week early!

In any case, the only things I own are two pillows, some Pocky, and two hermit crabs. The hermit crabs names are Creamy Nougat and CatchUOnFire.

Next chapter should include the fight with Gao-Gao, the Spirit Cave, the meeting of Sagacious Zu, and the cave pursuit! Joyful times!


End file.
